Triggered Tension
by HiddenBehindCrimsonEyes
Summary: Genma makes an observation that consumes Kakashi's thoughts to the point of obsession. The only way to get it out of his system is take action. Sounds easy? However, when the obsession is your former student, things become much more complicated.
1. Crude Observations, Triggered Attraction

**Title**: Triggered Tension

**Author**: HiddenBehindCrimsonEyes

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre**: Romance

Parings: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Rating**: Rated M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Anything you recognize belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. This was made purely for the author's enjoyment and your reading pleasure.

**Summary**: Genma makes an observation that consumes Kakashi's thoughts to the point of obsession. And the only way to get it out of his system is take action. Sounds easy? However, when one is sexually attracted to one's former student, things become much more complicated.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Crude Observations & Triggered Attraction**

* * *

Today is the Godaime Hokage's birthday.

And though every citizen of Konoha knows that the mere act of asking Tsunade her age would earn the culprit stupid enough to ask a few well placed chakra enhanced punches that could very well be the cause of a very painful premature death, it is also a well known fact that the busty blonde Kage was never one to pass up an occasion which could be used as an excuse to become heavily intoxicated.

Another well known fact is that her favorite sake can only be bought from the Spinning Shuriken, one of the more popular pubs in Konoha, especially amongst the ninja populace.

And though Hatake Kakashi enjoyed good liquor as much as the next nin, his antisocial tendencies bid him to avoid the Spinning Shuriken as religiously as Naruto tried to avoid eating anything but ramen.

However, today is an exception. For the sole reason that the slug princess made it mandatory for every off duty ninja to attend her birthday party, and no one, not even Naruto, is thick enough to say no to an order from the intoxicated sannin looking to get more inebriated.

And that is the sole reason why the great – and misanthropic – copy nin can be found sitting on a bar stool between Genma and Tenzou inside the very crowded pub.

He had just drunk his fourth cup of sake when Genma inevitably made one of his incredibly lewd and graphic comments.

Genma whistled right after he downed another shot of sake, "Mm-mm-mm… Now that's one kunoichi I'd love to tackle…"

And as usual, Kakashi ignores his tirade and stares at his cup of sake.

"I'd love to have those long legs wrapped around my waist. And that ass looks so damn firm under that skin tight skirt. And those tits…" Genma trailed off and gestured crudely – _very_ _crudely_ – what it is exactly that he wants to do that particular part of her anatomy.

And Kakashi continued to ignore him. That is… until his name was called.

"Hatake… Do you think her hair is natural?"

Kakashi merely grunted in response.

"I mean who the hell has pink hair?"

With that comment, Kakashi looked up so fast that the movement seemed like it didn't exist.

And his vision was met with a person that, though considerably different from the one he vaguely remembers from five years ago, was undeniably his former student.

She had undeniably grown into a beautiful woman during the years that they haven't seen each other. She had an amazing body as nothing else could be expected from a kunoichi. Long pink hair flowing softly to the middle of her back, beautiful jade eyes, plump lips, a long and slender neck that led to the rather impressive swell of her breasts, a tiny waist which flared to luscious hips that connect to toned thighs and seemingly endless legs. And dressed in a formfitting red mini dress, she was a vision that can inspire desire even in the most impressive of monks.

And Kakashi, though well-known for his iron control on his emotions and urges, is a far cry from being a monk.

Needless to say, Kakashi nearly choked in his own spit when he realized that he was just entertaining the thought of taking his former student in ways that even Jiraiya – the salacious bastard that he is – would not write in his novels.

"Neh, Sempai…" Tenzou finally spoke, noticing the tension radiating. "You okay?"

At that question, Genma snapped his attention to Kakashi who promptly forced himself to relax.

"Hatake… Like what you see?" Genma promptly taunted, seemingly unaware of the moral and ethical dilemma his friend is experiencing.

"Shiranui… If you want to see the sun rise again, you will not say another word about Sakura." Kakashi replied; the promise of an incredibly painful demise could be heard in his voice.

Genma's instincts were telling him to run for the hills and his common sense was telling him to stop his badgering, but outside of missions Genma, especially when intoxicated, was never one to listen to his instincts and common sense. So, onwards he marched, unknowingly, to a very, _very_ painful, and humiliating lesson from none other than the great Sharingan Kakashi.

Behind Kakashi, Tenzou was waving his hands in an attempt to stop Genma from uttering another word that could further obtain Kakashi's ire.

"Oh… come on, Hatake. When did you become such a priggish bastard?"

Kakashi's grip on his sake cup tightened. Tenzou waved his hands frantically.

"Why are you so annoyed? Is she your secret lover or something?"

The cup shattered. Tenzou sighed in defeat, bowed his head, shrugged, and returned to his sake.

"Whoa… Kakashi." Genma half yelled as he moved away partly to avoid the flying shards of ceramic but mostly to avoid the possible physical wrath of the extremely irritated s-class ninja.

He stood up without another word and strode straight for the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Genma asked no one in particular.

"Shiranui, what you did was worse than insulting his secret lover." Tenzou answered. "That was his former student."

"What!" Genma shouted. "Aw, damn it! I'm screwed. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried…" Tenzou answered indifferently.

Genma sat back down on his stool, grabbed the bottle of sake, and promptly drained it of all its contents.

"Why did I have to be so damn stupid?" he said as he put his head in his hands, fighting the urge to sob like a baby at the fear of his silver-haired friend's wrath being directed at him.

Tenzou shook his head, clicked his tongue, and pushed an unopened bottle of sake towards his companion.

When Genma looked at him questioningly, he said, "Maybe if you're wasted enough you won't feel it when he pounds you half to death."

Genma didn't respond for a moment, apparently realizing that the aforementioned scenario is the best he could hope for. Genma silently nodded, took the bottle, and obediently started to drink himself—shot by shot—to oblivion.

Kakashi stood in front of a mirror while leaning heavily on the tacky and dirty blue and orange tiled sink inside the Spinning Shuriken's male toilet after he splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to disperse some of the negative feelings (e.g. the need to painfully and creatively dismember a certain orally-fixated and promiscuous jounin) that he is experiencing and, as ashamed as he was to admit it, the first vestiges of desire brought forth by his newly discovered attraction to his only female former student.

He caught himself thinking about her. Her fair skin that never quite darkened in spite of the countless hours she definitely spent under Konoha's blazing sun, her oddly colored hair that fell down like a pink waterfall down to the middle of black, her sparkling emerald eyes framed by long enchanting lashes. Her long pale neck. Her—, and that was when he forced himself to stop.

"You're a sick bastard, Hatake." He chastised his reflection, his voice barely audible, even to himself. "For even thinking like that about your former student."

He just stood there in front of the mirror for a long moment before he felt calm enough to leave the bathroom.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_And that was Genma getting in trouble for being himself. I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I also hope that you leave reviews because I really, I mean really, love reviews. _

_Next Chapter is also up!_

_That is all. This is Crimson, now signing off. : 3_


	2. The Angered Mentor & Curious Apprenticw

Chapter Two

**The Angered Mentor & the Pervert Revealed**

When Kakashi returned to the bar, he found Genma oddly solemn, as if he resigned to the fact that something incredibly painful or humiliating or, knowing Kakashi's propensity for creative punishments, _both_ will happen to him. And rightly so. For though Kakashi has calmed considerably, he still had acquired the great copy nin's legendary fury. And though Genma knows he has offended Kakashi and he could be beaten to an inch of death, his pride would never allow him to do the one thing that could save him from bodily harm. And that is to grovel and beg.

He sat down on the stool beside Tenzou without uttering a single word and calmly returned to his sake.

Minutes passed in silence after Kakashi returned to the bar. And nearly half an hour had passed, a new record, before Genma spoke again.

He stood up and walked a few feet to stand behind Kakashi.

"So Hatake, how are you going to avenge your student's honor?" he said, his voice dripping with defiance, owed to the five bottles of liquid courage he downed.

Tenzou very nearly smacked himself on the forehead at his stupidity. How could he forget? Everyone knew Genma loses all sense of self-preservation when he's intoxicated.

Kakashi turned on his stool to look up at Genma. In his onyx eye was a glint that promised pain.

"Hatake, you just gonna sit there looking at me?" Genma taunted.

Kakashi stood up and calmly walked towards Genma. When he was three feet away from the very intoxicated ninja, he stopped and didn't move any further. And then suddenly, Genma was flying through the air.

As soon as Genma was airborne, Kakashi nonchalantly returned to his stool and his sake. Tenzou and all the ninja close enough to notice the incident were watching Kakashi with renewed awe.

Sakura was happily greeting her mentor, Tsunade, a happy birthday.

"Shishou… Tanjyobi omedeto!" Sakura greeted brightly holding up a white paper bag embossed with a logo of a stylized black rose.

The sight of the logo promptly made the slightly – okay, _very_ – intoxicated Hokage let out a _very_ happy and uncharacteristically girly screech. She stood up abruptly flailing her arms causing the person sitting beside her, who happened to be Jiraiya, to fall over while sitting on his chair.

"Sakura! This is Kurobara's sochu!" she said hugging her student a little – well, a lot – tighter than she should. "I knew there was a good reason why I took you on as my apprentice. You know how to pick really good liquor."

"So you only took me on because of that? Not because of my chakra control?" Sakura teased as she hugged her mentor back.

"Oh… You didn't know?" Tsunade replied with a serious face.

They both looked at each other for a moment before they laughed heartily.

Then something crashed on the table beside the two medics, which effectively put a halt to the laughter that they were sharing.

When Tsunade turned to look at what caused the disturbance, she saw Genma Shiranui sprawled unconscious on top of a pile of wood that used to be her table.

Of course Tsunade, the reasonable person she was – _not_ – especially when drunk, did as any levelheaded person did – _not_ – in this situation.

She bellowed angrily, "Which idiot threw Shiranui on my table?"

And the people parted - like the red sea did for Moses, until Kakashi still sitting on his bar stool was made visible.

"Senpai…" Tenzou said, tentatively testing the waters.

Kakashi merely looked at him and raised a silver eyebrow.

"I think Hokage-sama wants to…"

"Hatake!" Tsunade roared angrily.

"… speak to you."

Kakashi remained sitting.

"Senpai, I think you should go talk to her." Tenzou urged.

At this Kakashi stood up, which made Tenzou sigh in relief, and made his way towards the Hokage whilst taking his sweet time. The whole room tensed, and when Kakashi stopped just out of Tsunade's reach, you can feel an almost tangible increase in the tension.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi spoke.

"Are you the one responsible for Shiranui ending up on my table?" Tsunade growled.

"I am…" was the only reply.

"And why in seven hells did you do that?" was the follow up question.

"He offended me."

"Shiranui offends you on a daily basis, what made this different?"

Everyone in the room was watching this interrogation – err – conversation with bated breath.

"I wish to keep that information to myself, Hokage-sama."

After that statement, saying that Tsunade looked affronted was a severe understatement. At that point, Tenzou panicked.

"Pardon me, Hatake. Did you just say you didn't want to tell me?" the busty kage said, her anger leaking into her voice.

Kakashi was about to reply when Tenzou interrupted him.

"Anou, Hokage-sama, if I may answer for Kakashi-senpai."

"And why should you?" Tsunade replied.

"Because you and I both know if Kakashi doesn't want to say something even Ibiki can't pry it out of him."

"Fine. You tell me." Tsunade conceded. "What did Shiranui do?"

"He was talking rather…umm," he paused, thinking about how he could word this without inadvertently causing Shiranui's death, "lasciviously about Sakura-chan and her assets and what he wants to do with them. And as you imagine Kakashi got angry. Senpai went to the bathroom for a while to calm down. When he returned Genma started taunting him, and that's why that," he gestured towards Genma, "happened."

Nobody spoke for a few long moments.

"So… you mean Kakashi was defending my honor?" Sakura said seemingly amused.

"Um… Yeah." Tenzou replied, scratching his head.

"Hatake, is this true?" Tsunade, who is obviously nonplussed, asked.

And in true Kakashi fashion, the Copy-Nin merely shrugged.

The kage nodded in response, apparently taking his response as confirmation. Then Tsunade did something nobody expected, she leant down, calmly picked up Genma by the scruff of his shirt, walked to the window, and threw him out of it.

"Hatake…" she said with a malevolent smile. "You deal with him when he's sober."

_**Author's Note:**_

_I wrote this in class… lol… I hope my boring professor didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention—I hope she thought I was just taking notes. ^^_

_Next Chapter is up!_

_That is all. This is Crimson, now signing off. : 3_


	3. The Creativity of Torment

Chapter Three

**The Creativity of Torment**

Hatake Kakashi is a legend in ANBU. Aside from his perfect record, and having the most number of successful assassination missions after the Yondaime Hokage, he was known as the most feared captain in the ANBU Ranks—with Morino Ibiki coming a close second. He had the reputation for giving punishments that are creatively original, supremely witty, incredibly painful and grossly humiliating. Everybody in ANBU knew not to cross Hatake Kakashi.

Two days after the Godaime's birthday party, Kakashi reaffirmed his reputation when Shiranui Genma was found wearing the full regalia of a Geisha complete with a body-modifying jutsu that modified his physique to be more womanly; lengthening his hair, softening his features, greatly endowing him with tantalizing curves—large perky breasts, a smaller waist, wider hips—and, as a finishing touch, replaced his pride and joy with female parts. He was on the ridiculously large tree in the center of Konoha—intricately entangled up amongst its plentiful branches, obviously the handiwork of a certain ANBU infused with the Shodaime's cells who coincidentally is Hatake's favorite kohai.

It took two female Chuunin and a Genin team with their voluptuous Jounin sensei four hours to carefully untangle him from the tree, as they were careful to avoid damaging it. But they were not so careful with Genma, as both of the female Chuunins and the Jounin sensei were jilted carelessly by the playboy at one time or another. Their rough handling caused Genma a sprained wrist, a broken radius, 2 broken ribs, a bruised hip, a dislocated knee cap, and a concussion.

As if all that wasn't torture enough, the Hospital staff refused to use anesthetics as they reset his broken bones before healing them. He strongly suspected that the medics were causing more pain than necessary as they healed him. Possible reasons are they are acting under the Hokage's instructions or merely annoyed with him as he has been making incredibly salacious comments regarding their superior and colleague. Afterwards they refused to give him pain medications and put him in a cast instead of fully healing his breaks as they sent him home.

When he thought his troubles were over, he tried to dispel the body modifying jutsu and found himself unable. Irritated beyond measure, he went to hunt for his silver-haired friend. After 3 hours of searching, he asked Shizune about Hatake's whereabouts and was told that Kakashi had been sent on an ANBU mission and there was no telling when he'd return.

Intent on speaking to Kakashi as soon as possible, Genma volunteered for the most hated task outside D-rank missions—being a border guard. It took 13 days of waiting before Kakashi arrived home.

Accosting Kakashi frantically at the village gates, he was given the solution to his problems. Kakashi smiled that damnable eye smile of his and said, "It's easy, you just need to ask Mitarashi." Then he saluted two fingers to Genma, did a hand sign and vanished, in his place was a cloud of smoke and swirling leaves.

Genma froze and paled to near white—a combination that would compel any Med-nin to check his pulse and see if he's still breathing. Mitarashi Anko was the only woman who never failed to proposition Genma every single time they meet. And she's the only person that scared Genma to the point of panic—a night full of floggers, whips, leather, knives, chakra-reinforced handcuffs, and snakes had traumatized him—something a week with Ibiki did not manage.

It was then at that moment that Shiranui Genma swore to the deities that he'd never cross Hatake Kakashi again. An oath he has uttered repeatedly over the last few decades and ends up breaking under the influence of any intoxicating substance. An oath he never meant more now than ever before.

Author's Note:

And that was a demonstration of Kakashi's creative brand of punishment.

Last chapter for the day!

This was to make up for the really long hiatus. Though Uchiha Dilemma's next chapter is still up in the clouds… I'll post it in a few weeks.

That is all. This is Crimson, now signing off. : 3


End file.
